A Steamy Night
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: WHAT? From killing to sex? Jason, you get Trent really in hard situtions. WTF Im I talking about, then read here and find out.


A TrentxJason

Trent was sitting up on the roof of a building; he had snuck out of the house again. Jason was gonna be pissed when he gets back, not that he cares. He just wanted to get out, Viper was annoying him again, in fact he was still a little 'affected' by what she had said.  
_"Geez, V, does the words 'yaoi addict' and 'case sensitive' mean anything to you......?"_  
Trent sighs, it was going to be a LONG night, and he was a little irritated it was going to be even longer. Trying to keep his mind off his....eh, problem, he looks down at the Commons below. A sudden explosion gets the horde below running towards the bile site. Trent shudders, he was half-hunter, but that never appealed to him; chasing Boomer bile covered Survivors. Seeing the Commons were gone, Trent jumps down and starts walking. The night was clear, the moon shone clearly, Trent felt relaxed. The sudden sounds of footsteps break the serenity quickly.  
"Huh!?"  
Trent starts running, not wanting to see what was coming.  
"Hunter!"  
A single shot was fired and Trent's shoulder tensed up in pain, and it was only a graze. The lone Survivor comes closer, gun is recocked and pointed at Trent. Trent grips his shoulder and hisses slightly, he turns his head towards the Survivor.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
It was his only choice, talk and confuse the Survivor; it worked.  
"Oh, sorry…I-I thought you were a-"  
Trent turns around, "A Hunter…yes."  
With a screech Trent lunges at the Survivor, pinning the man beneath him.  
"W-what!?-"  
Trent covers the man mouth, "Heh, this is for shooting me-"  
He claws open the man's abdomen, said man screams but it's muffled by Trent's sleeve.  
"-And this-"  
He slips his claws through the open wound and starts shredding the man's insides.  
"-is for letting your guard down."  
Trent watches the man's life slip away as he tears him apart from the inside out. Finally the man gives a shuddering gasp and goes limp.  
"Hmph....didn't last long..."  
Trent licks his claws absently and gets up from the dead Survivor.  
"Ugh....NNGH!?"  
His shoulder wound sparks a new fire of pain down his arm and up his neck. He whimpers and rubs the throbbing wound.  
"Great...no way to hide it...Jason's gonna more pissed off now...and the blood does not help...."  
With a his shoulder still throbbing painfully, Trent starts walking home.  
"Oh I'm so screwed....!?"  
His mind sadly wandered on him and his arousal is sparked again.  
"Damnit....."  
Trent groans and walks a little quicker, the horde was being attracted back by the scent of the corpse. He quickly scampers up a fire escape and jumps roof to roof till the city buildings open up to the roads.  
"Southbound for me."  
Trent slides down a gutter pipe and starts walking down the freeway, he exit came up about two and a half miles down.  
(((((15 minutes later, yes he walks fast XD))))  
The house/mansion comes in sight….and so does Jason.  
_'Shit….I won't even be able get past him…..great…..'_  
Trent could literally feel the anger coming off of Jason as he walks up to the porch. Jason glares and sighs in exhaustion as he takes in Trent's appearance.  
"Trent....not again."  
Jason growls and Trent just smiles sheepishly, "Sorry Jason."  
Jason looks at Trent, grabs his good arm and pulls him inside the house.  
"Jason I-"  
Jason slams the door shut and glares at Trent; Trent felt his blood run cold and, sadly, downwards. He nervously moves from one foot to the other, his shoulder stings again. Jason walks and moves a loose strand of hair from Trent's face.  
"Come on, you're bloody and your shoulder needs to be looked at."  
Trent nods absently and Jason pushes him up the stairs, he winces as his hoodie rubs against his shoulder. He's shoved into the bathroom and finds his hoodie ripped off him.  
"Hey, watch your claws."  
Jason ignores him and pushes him onto the sink.  
"H-Hey....AH!!"  
Trent blushes wildly as Jason takes his right hand and starts licking and sucking on the small digits.  
"Hah ah hahn...J-Jason?"  
Jason smiles and continues to suck on Trent's fingers, cleaning the blood off. Trent closes his eyes as his face flushes a deep red. Jason lets go of Trent's right hand and moves to his left, causing the same reaction. Jason chuckles at Trent as he finishes, he leans in and kisses him. His hand trails down Trent's abdomen and into his pants.  
"NNNGH~!!!???"  
Trent moans into the kiss and grips Jason's shoulders as Jason moves his hand around his member. Jason breaks the kiss and smirks, he lets go of Trent and starts cleaning his wound.  
"N-no fair....nngh, J-Jason."  
All that got him was a small laugh from his partner, he growls. He flinches as Jason applies bandages on the wound.  
"Ok, that's taken care of now..."  
He picks up Trent and carries him into his room, kicks the door shut; it locks. Trent is tossed onto the bed and sits up a little just before Jason crawls onto the bed with him. He blushes as Jason pulls off his pants, he throws them out of sight. Jason leans forward and kisses Trent again, forcing his mouth open and explores the mouth he knows all too well. When time comes for air Jason breaks the kiss. It doesn't take him long to strip off the rest of each others' clothes. He smiles and starts to lick and kiss his way down Trent's chest.  
"Ah hah haaah ahha!!"  
Trent fists a hand in the sheets, he knows what Jason's going to do. Sure enough, Jason eases himself between Trent's legs, with a Cheshire cat grin.  
"J-Jason- AAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
Jason takes Trent's length in one hand and licks it slowly, causing Trent's face to turn completely red. He smirks and sucks on the tip, before taking Trent into his mouth.  
"AAAAH!! JASON!!!"  
Trent fists a hand into Jason's hair, gripping the sheets tightly with the other. Jason grins and swallows Trent completely, bobbing his head slowly.  
"AAH!! YES!! JASON!!! AAAAHHAAA!!!"  
Trent trusts his hips up, Jason growls and holds them down. He knows Trent has no control over himself anymore, and the fact he's the one responsible made it even sweeter. With that he moves his head faster, taking more in each time. Trent tosses his head back and forth as pleasure assaults his senses. Jason gives a low hum, furthering Trent's excitement. He must have over simulated Trent earlier, because it doesn't take long for Trent to orgasm. He swallows as much as he can, but a little runs down his chin. Trent collapses back against the sheets, panting and gasping. Jason lets go and crawls up on Trent, he stares into Trent's eyes.  
"We're not finished."  
Trent's eyes widen a little, Jason just smiles and kisses him. He opens Trent's mouth by swiping his tongue over his lip. Jason lets Trent taste himself before pulling back and replacing his mouth with three fingers.  
"You know what to do."  
Trent tilts his head but complies, licking and sucking on the fingers. Jason grins as Trent covers his fingers in saliva, he removes them from his mouth not too long after.  
"Remember, it does hurt at first....but does get better."  
Trent gives him a tired nod and lets his head hit the pillow, waiting for Jason to do something. Jason swallows and wraps Trent's legs around his waist. He inserts one finger and immediately feels Trent's reaction. Trent tenses up and closes his eyes tightly.  
"Hahha....J-Jason...."  
Jason, taking that as a good thing, pushes the second finger in. Trent yelps a little as his skin is stretched. Seeing no tears in Trent's eyes, Jason moves and scissors his fingers in and out of Trent.  
"AAAAAHHAH!!!! JASON!! AH AH!!!"  
Jason smiles and kisses Trent as he inserts the last finger, moving them in and out of Trent, making sure he won't hurt him. Trent moans and clings to Jason's shoulders, already scratching the scarred skin. Jason breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Trent's, he removes his fingers.  
"Hah...hehe, you ready?"  
Trent gives a low whine and clings stubbornly to Jason's shoulders, "Yes."  
Jason grins and pushes Trent even more into the sheets.  
"Ah...."  
Jason smiles and kisses Trent's forehead and thrusts forward, penetrating Trent half way.  
"AH!!! JASON!!"  
Trent arches his back and cries out, it hurt but he can deal with it. A few moments later he nods to Jason, telling him to continue. Jason licks his lips and thrusts again, penetrating Trent completely.  
"AAH!!!"  
Tears came to Trent's eyes, a natural reaction to this. Jason pauses, giving Trent the chance to breath and adjust. He leans down and licks Trent's throat, making said man mewl in pleasure.  
"G-go on J-Jason...I'm fine."  
Jason looks up at Trent, who nods again. He could feel Trent's claws already digging into his skin. He smirks and starts thrusting, capturing Trent's mouth in a fiery kiss. Trent blushes bright red and wraps his arms around Jason's neck, trying to keep him close. Jason grins and moves his hips quicker. Trent arches his back and screams. Jason lowers his head and licks Trent's chest, the half-hunter moans.  
"Heh, I like it when you moan, Trent."  
Trent stares into Jason's eyes, his mouth was slack.  
"Wh-why?"  
Jason grins and sucks on Trent neck, a loud moan escapes Trent's lips.  
"Cuz' it drives me crazy."  
Trent groans, he could tell since Jason was getting rougher. He yelps when Jason lightly bites on his pulse, sucking at the skin. A red mark slowly begins to appear on Trent's neck, Jason licks it possessively. Trent moans and moves his hips with Jason's thrusts, now having no more control over himself. Jason grins and licks the scar on Trent's cheek, Trent whimpers and grips his shoulders tightly. The scent of blood wafers around the room.  
'Trent....heh.'  
Trent had clawed Jason's shoulders open, again. The hunter smirks, his little uke was overly excited to have done that. Trent cries out and arches his back when Jason finds the one spot that makes him see stars.  
"AAAHHAAA!!! JASON...M-MORE PLEASE!!"  
Jason grins, such a outright request....and he couldn't resist. He holds Trent's hips and thrusts harder into him. Trent aggressively grabs the back of Jason's head and kisses him fiercely. The sudden change in Trent startles Jason but at the same time arouses him even more. Trent parts his lips and teases Jason's tongue into his mouth. The two fight and Jason wins easily, he breaks the kiss and licks Trent's jawline. Trent's skin shivers in pleasure and lets his head fall back against the pillow. Jason licks and sucks on Trent's neck. Trent moans and begs Jason to move faster.  
"Heheh...since when have you, my beautiful little uke, gotten so demanding?"  
Trent pants and gives a breathy laugh.  
"Ah...ah...hah! W-when you d-don't....g-get rougher."  
Jason smirks, "So you do like it when I'm thrusting into you. Manipulating your body for my own use?"  
Trent's eyes close and he moans loudly, he could never get used to Jason talking dirty to him. Jason grips one of Trent's legs and thrusts harder and faster. He grins as Trent withers under him, saliva trailing down his jaw. He trails his free hand down Trent's stomach and strokes Trent's member.  
"AAAH!!! JASON!!!! OH GOD!!"  
Ah, Jason has gotten Trent feral, he moves his hand in time with his hips. Trent screams and claws Jason's shoulders wildly. Jason grits his teeth, that one hurt. He growls and slams even harder into Trent, he feels the body beneath him go limp. A few hard thrusts gets Trent to climax for the second time, Jason follows soon after. Jason pulls himself out of Trent and collapses back on the bed. Trent pants and closes him eyes, feeling extremely satisfied. Jason catches his breath, crawls up next to Trent and gets him under the covers.  
"Sleep."  
Trent was out cold just as he said it, so tired from what happened.

((((The next morning))))

Trent yawns and sits up, Jason purrs and sits up as well.  
"Morning sleepy."  
Trent looks at him, he wanted a shower badly. He stands up and grabs a towel, "I'm taking a shower."  
Jason nods and curls back up.  
"Jason, your shoulders."  
Jason groans and gets out of bed.  
"Right right."  
Jason slips on a pair of comfy pants and kisses Trent on the cheek. As they open the door they find Viper lying on the floor, with a major nosebleed. Trent and Jason look at each other.  
"Not my problem, I'm getting my shower."  
Trent steps over Viper and walks into the bathroom. Jason groans and walks downstairs, not caring.  
"One day, we'll kill her....death by rapid blood lose, heh."


End file.
